Destiny reïncarnated
by Eadwine63
Summary: Lives pass and memories fade. Merlin arrives at his new school and finds himself in the same class as Arthur. He already dreads the stupid jokes. rated M for later chapters, but not in the near future.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I take no credit in characters. I only invented the storyline. Probably inspired by a lot of fanfics, simply because I read a lot of them ^^

**Summary**: Lives pass and memories fade. Merlin arrives at his new school and finds himself in the same class as Arthur. He already dreads the stupid jokes.  
It's mostly Merlin-centric, but with some thoughts of Gaius thrown into it. Later on, I may write some chapters more Arthur-centric.

**EXTRA**: This will be a Boy x Boy fanfiction. Gay! Don't like, don't read, please! This fanfiction is an AU. Characters are reincarnated, so I changed some names a bit. This is also under the presumption that Merlin and Arthur had a secret relationship in their long forgotten, Arthurian past. ^^

* * *

**Chapter One: A new start.** (**Monday**)

From across the street, Merlin looked at the colossal building, that was going to be his new school for the next few years. He hoped he didn't have to move anytime soon, so he could stick to this school and finish high school in the same place. Merlin lived with Gaius, his mom's friend. Hunith, Merlin's mother, lost all her belongings to a cruel ex-husband, and could no longer afford to raise Merlin as he deserved. So Gaius had helped her out by taking over the care of Merlin. But Gaius had to move often, because of his work. So Merlin travelled along.

But this time, Gaius had said, they were going to stay for a longer time. He had received an invitation to work as a physician with a very rich man. So he had gladly taken the request. Merlin was glad they could stay longer. He wasn't exactly the most social teenager you could imagine, but every time he managed to make a few friends, he found himself forced to leave again. Gaius suggested that he, Merlin, could stay and he could send money. But Merlin didn't want to hear of it. Gaius was the best foster parent he could imagine, he did so much for him. And he was an old man, though he did not often admit it. Merlin sort of thought of it as a payback. Figuratively and literally speaking. So he insisted on staying with his guardian and friend. He did not mouth his desire to stay with his friends, because he felt he had to do this. For himself and for Gaius.

Gaius always thought of Merlin as a special boy. He could always sense what was going on with another person, and with himself. It was as if he could sense one's destiny, though faintly. And Gaius was sure he could practice magic, if he studied it. And he just happened to know a teacher who could help him with that. So this school had been chosen to further educate his adopted son, Merlin.

So Merlin found himself stunned by the enormity of the school building. He told himself not to worry were Gaius got the money to send him to it. It just felt so right to be here. Until he walked inside the school. The students were all acting haughty and their uniforms just screamed 'RICH'. He didn't fit in at all. Merlin swallowed. Was this his new school? He knew he was going to get picked on, especially with a name like his. Still, he walked over to the administration office, to get his schedule and uniform. After all, the first semester had already started. The lady at the desk looked as rich as the entire school. She wore the most expensive and classy outfit Merlin had seen in his live. But at least, she was very friendly. Her smile was the total opposite of the students. She smiled kind-heartedly, and had a sweet voice. The students he saw all looked at him like he was some kind of dirt. He could hear some of the girls gossiping. Others mumbled a bit and then seemed to spit out Merlins name. All of them seemed like they hated his guts already. Merlin tried to ignore the vicious stares, and focused on the welcoming lady, who already had her hand outstretched and slowly waved his schedule in front of him. With a polite 'thank you' and 'you're very welcome', their encounter ended, and Merlin took a peek at his schedule. This was going to be great…

**Class 5D**  
History (H): _Uther Praegon_ (homeroom)  
Mathematics (M): _Nimue Lake_  
Science and Biology (SB): _Nimue Lake_  
English (E): _Morgan Le Fay_  
Religion (R): _Morgan Le Fay_  
PE: _Lancelot Lothian_  
Arts (A): _Nimue Lake_  
Etiquette and Politics (EP): _Morgan Le Fay_  
Geography (G): _Uther Praegon_  
Free Period: club activities and good grade activities: FP

Monday: H - E - A - Lunch break - M - SB - R

Tuesday: E - G – SB – Lunch break – EP - R – A

Wednesday: PE - H - M

Thursday: EP- A – E - Lunch break FP – FP – G

Friday: EP - E - M - Lunch break - H - PE - FP

Merlin managed to find the toilets and quickly changed into his uniform. The vest was slightly too big on his slim chest, but overall it was okay. Merlin thought it didn't fit though. It was not what he was. He wasn't as rich as everyone here. He liked his country-side-clothes. He didn't feel like himself in his uniform. He probably couldn't even pay for the shirt he wore, let alone the pants, shoes and the luxurious vest. How would Gaius be able to pay for the school itself? The uniform alone seemed to cost a fortune. He had to pay him back, as much as he could. He would find a job after school. Or five, if he was going to pay it all back…

But now, back to school affairs. Merlin walked over to the actual school building and walked through the corridors until he found his class on the third floor. He knocked the door and waited until a gruff voice called him in. He entered the classroom and found everyone staring at him, including the teacher, who welcomed him with a grumpy 'Yes?'

'Um, I'm the new student for this class.'  
'Oh right. Well, there's room in the back, go find yourself a seat then.'

Merlin walked to the back of the class and heard sniggering and snorts next to him. He rolled his eyes and took a seat. The teacher, Mister Praegon, continued his history class in an exited tone. He must really like his subject. Merlin could hear people talking and pointing him out two seats in front of him. Someone who looked like he was in a gang, muttered something to a blond haired guy. The gang-guy chuckled at his comment, which was clearly directed at Merlin, but the blonde only scowled at him. The teacher caught him talking and spoke up.

'Perhaps you could share your laughter with us.' He glared at the chuckling guy. 'Go on.'  
'It's nothing, sir. I was just telling your son that he should team up with the new guy for a project. They would make such a good pair. Merlin and Arthur.'

The whole class laughed. Merlin visibly sighed. He ought to be used to those jokes by now, but still they got to him. Perhaps he was just sick and tired of all the Arthurian jokes. It was a stupid coincidence to be in the same class as someone called Arthur. In his annoyance, Merlin dismissed it as coincidence, but there was a tingling deep inside his body that struggled to let him know it was not just coincidence.

* * *

Well, this was chapter one. Do you think it has some potential? Liked it? Have criticism to share? Please let me know by clicking the button below.

see ya! xxxx

Eadwine-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I take no credit in characters. I only invented the storyline. Probably inspired by a lot of fanfics, simply because I read a lot of them ^^

**Summary**: Lives pass and memories fade. Merlin arrives at his new school and finds himself in the same class as Arthur. He already dreads the stupid jokes.  
It's mostly Merlin-centric, but with some thoughts of Gaius thrown into it. Later on, I may write some chapters more Arthur-centric.

**EXTRA**: This will be a Boy x Boy fanfiction. Gay! Don't like, don't read, please! This fanfiction is an AU. Characters are reincarnated, so I changed some names a bit. This is also under the presumption that Merlin and Arthur had a secret relationship in their long forgotten, Arthurian past. ^^

see **thanks** at bottom of this page!!

* * *

**Chapter Two**: (still Monday)

Merlin dragged himself through his history class. He already studied this at his previous school, so he actually had nothing to do. Not to mention he always had a gift for learning. He remembered everything easily and sometimes seemed to have access to a whole library of knowledge. Merlin himself found this a bit creepy, but it came in handy. For all he knew, he had been a librarian in his previous life. Or something like it. Anyway, history progressed slowly. Merlin decided to look around the classroom and he tried to pick up what personalities were in his class. He saw some chatting girls, the typical gossipers that can be found in every school. Next to him, there was a really serious looking guy. He wore glasses and had a knitted sweater. Merlin could imagine him being someone who liked chess and mathematics. Or maybe languages and literature. A typical nerd, actually. In the middle of the class, there were a two very shy girls. The two guys who sat next to them, were slightly harassing them. One of them was the chuckling guy who made the first Arthurian joke about Merlin. Next to him was the teachers son, Arthur. Merlin didn't really know what to think of him. Normally he could make out a person's personality quite well, but Arthur seemed to have so much feelings inside of him, Merlin couldn't be too sure. He figured Arthur would be the typical macho-guy who had to defend his honour, because his father was a teacher. You know, keep up pretences and all. Acting more haughtily than everyone else. If that was even possible. Merlin concluded that Arthur was a very interesting person. Merlin could just _feel_ how much was inside of him. He was so divers, a mixture of everything, Merlin couldn't even pinpoint what kind of person he was. He never felt it with any other person. Sure, some people were divers too, but not to this extent. It was as if multiple souls resided in Arthur. Merlin wondered what was up with that.

But then, all of a sudden, the bell rung and he had to stop thinking about Arthur. He had to get up and walk towards his next class, English. He hoped it would be more interesting than history. As soon as he stepped into the classroom, he had a feeling he was going to like it. His teacher was a tall woman, with dark, wavy hair that must reach her buttocks, when loose. Today, it was tied up as a partly bun, partly ponytail. It suited her, Merlin thought. As did her smile. As soon as she saw Merlin, she had this wicked look in her eyes and she smiled almost knowingly. But knowing what? Merlin did not really know, so he went to his seat and smiled back at her. Today, they were going over some poetry. Merlin loved poetry. You could say anything in it, but disguise it a bit. You could say anything, plain in sight. You could be a philosopher, you could be straight forward, you could be anyone in poetry. Merlin liked to write poetry. He could write all his feelings down, mostly for himself. He loved to search other words for a simple object or concept. Of course, writing about love was the most popular and also the hardest. How could you define love anyway? And you most certainly couldn't when you weren't in love yourself. The poem they were reading was about love. Such a deep and eternal love that it would haunt you even after you were dead. Love that was passion and heat. A love that was forbidden. So when the lovers were with each other, passion rose up in the air. Everything they felt had to come out in that single moment, for there was a possibility they wouldn't see each other anymore. Such a hidden and powerful feeling. It could be like magic.

Miss le Fay was asking students what they thought of the poem. Merlin blurted his thought out, without being asked.  
'It's so deep and powerful, it's like magic.' Again, the teacher looked at him, with that smile and knowing look in her eyes. She nodded and then the bell rung again.  
'Merlin, I would like to have a chat with you after school. Please come see me here.' Merlin nodded and went on to his next classes.

Arts was one of his favourite classes. It was like poetry. You could let yourself go, let your feelings out. They had to do a painting, a landscape specifically. Everyone was already halfway, but Merlin had yet to begin. But he didn't care and took out a paper and pencil. He was going to do a pencil draft first, to see were he ended up. Almost an hour later he had it done. But he was running out of time, so he asked his teacher, Miss Lake, if he could come work on it during lunch break. Merlin hurried to the cafeteria to eat, so he could start on the painting sooner.

The cafeteria was already crowded when he got there. But he managed to find a table which was empty, except for a girl with short brown hair.  
'Hi, I'm Merlin. Do you mind if I sit here?' he asked politely.  
'Oh. No not at all. Please sit down. I'm Gwen, by the way.' The girl said.  
'It's very nice to meet you Gwen.' Merlin smiled a bit. Gwen seemed all right, not at all like the other arrogant students in his class.  
'I bet. So you're the new student, right? How was it? Got picked on a lot? I was when I first came here. I'm actually poor, you see. I just go to school here, because my cousin teaches here. Morgan Le Fay. She teaches English.'  
'Oh yeah, I know her. English was my second course. She seems a very nice person, though a bit strange. She looked at me like she already knew everything about me.' Merlin said, but realised his mistake. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or something. She's really nice.'  
'Oh that's okay. She IS strange. Although she's strict most of the time. So beware, Merlin.' Gwen laughed. Merlin thought she had this really cute smile, and a twinkling in her eyes when she smiled.

They ate in silence then, and Merlin went up to his art class once again, to work on his painting. It was going to be a big medieval castle in the middle of gently sloping hills. It was something he used to draw pictures of a lot. But he stopped doing it a long time ago. Now, the picture just popped up in his head again. He had never painted it and wanted to give it a go. He still had an hour and a half to paint. Next class should be the final touches then. He started working, and about an hour later, his teacher came looking over his shoulder. She hummed approvingly and seemed to consider something for a moment.  
'Have you perhaps seen any of the works of Arthur Praegon?' She asked slowly. Merlin cocked his head.  
'No I haven't, Miss. Why?' Nimue was already rummaging through a closet. She came back with another painting.  
'Well, Arthur likes to paint, too. He made this painting and I asked if I could keep it. I was very fond of it. And well… See for yourself.'  
The painting also showed a castle. But instead of the sun, there was a giant moon shining and the castle was on fire. But it was the same composition, the same hills, and probably the same castle, only a bit more ravaged. Merlin blinked. They painted the same image? How was that possible? He was sure he never saw that picture.  
'Curious, isn't it?' Nimue asked. Merlin just stood frozen and looked at the paintings in shock. This was creepy, he thought to himself.

At that moment, Arthur's head came looking around the doorframe.  
'Miss Lake, I wondered if I could borrow some pencils, someone seems to have thrown my away.' There was a pause. 'What's wrong? What are you looking at?' Arthur approached the two stunned individuals and looked at Merlin's painting.  
'What the hell, have you been looking through my sketchbooks, new boy?' Merlin just shook his head. Nimue held Arthur's painting next to Merlin's again. All three of them were stunned. Merlin thought: 'Maybe there's something bigger behind this all?' Arthur only thought it was weird. Nimue believed it was destiny.

* * *

............................

............................

I Hope you all enjoyed chapter two. Now defined as 'the weird chapter' because of the paintings. I don't know how I came up with that..

I also wanted to cry and tell you I've missed the previous episode of the second Merlin season.. Because I suddenly had to go shopping and eating with my parents.. DAMNIT!!

And I can't find a decent episode on the internet!!! I can't watch it on bbc site, because I don't live in England. *Sighs and eats some delicious cookies, which I got from Mimilafee*

ANYWAY: here comes the THANK YOU VERY MUCHOS!!!

I would like to thank **Authorqueen** for her advice on longer chapter. I think everyone agrees.. But I'm not good at making longer chapters. So bear with me. I'll try.  
also thanks to Daemon: did you like teacher Morgana? :D she's so freaky.  
Thanks to **SoraXNamine, OddKitty, unicorndiva** and **lukeandnoahobsession **for supporting the potential in a reincarnation fic.  
Thanks to **Mimilafee** for the delicious cookies. I enjoyed them very much! (like you can see above)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I take no credit in characters. I only invented the storyline. Probably inspired by a lot of fanfics, simply because I read a lot of them ^^

**Summary**: Lives pass and memories fade. Merlin arrives at his new school and finds himself in the same class as Arthur. He already dreads the stupid jokes.  
It's mostly Merlin-centric, but with some thoughts of Gaius thrown into it. Later on, I may write some chapters more Arthur-centric.

**EXTRA**: This will be a Boy x Boy fanfiction. Gay! Don't like, don't read, please! This fanfiction is an AU. Characters are reincarnated, so I changed some names a bit. This is also under the presumption that Merlin and Arthur had a secret relationship in their long forgotten, Arthurian past. ^^

* * *

**_Chapter Three: (Monday)_**

The rest of his classes went by as a daze. His last class, religion, was weird again, because Miss Le Fay couldn't keep her wondering eyes off Merlin. That reminded him that he had an appointment with her, after this class. He wondered what that was about… He will soon find out, because the last bell rung, signalling the end of the school day. Merlin started packing his books and waited for the last students to leave the room. He strolled over to Miss Morgan.

'Ah Merlin. Just the person I wanted to talk to.' She winked at him. 'You know, Merlin, you're a very interesting person. I saw you coming here, you know.' She nodded her head at Merlin, who looked at her funnily. What was she talking about?

'I'm a Seer, Merlin. I can predict the future. But you probably already knew that one.'

'I didn't know, Miss. Why should I? And what are you talking about? I mean, predicting the future? What's with that? Surely you're joking, aren't you?' Merlin didn't even know why he was having this conversation. Normally he would have gaped at his teacher and declared her mad. But somehow, he just went along with it and stated a pure fact. His voice didn't even sound disbelieving, though he must have looked that way.

'No my dear, I'm not joking. I'm very serious. And you, Merlin, have the greatest gift of all. I believe you are a very powerful sorcerer. You can sense someone's behaviour, can't you? Did you never wonder why? That you could sense someone's destiny, so to speak? You have a gift Merlin. You're special. And I would like to teach the arts to you, if you would like that.'

'Arts? What arts exactly?' Merlin asked innocently.

'The arts of Magick, my dear Merlin. With your coming here, there are things that started moving. I saw Arthur's involved too.' Merlin, who was now looking amazingly stunned, but was already getting past the point of ignoring he was a sorcerer, simply asked:

'What does that mean?' He seemed to take it in rather quickly, and he assumed he already suspected something like this deep, deep, deep down inside.

'Remember the picture you drew today? Remember Arthur's? That has to mean something. Though I'm not entirely sure what. You two have to figure that out on your own. You're destined for it.' Merlin nodded. He got past his bewildered expressions and was now understanding the words that were coming from Miss Morgan. He sensed it was all true and that it was destined.

'So Merlin, do you want to take some extra classes on Magick? I can let some of them count for grade activity, if we schedule some of them in free periods. We could make it look like extra literature for English or something. After all, I am confiscating your study-time.'

Merlin was actually very enthusiastic, but tried to hide it a bit. He didn't want to look like a third year old who got to open his first present on his birthday. So he decided against skipping around the room. Also, he had an idea someone else was involved in this. Miss Morgan seemed to guess what he was thinking because she waved him off with a wink and said:

'Merlin, come visit me tomorrow after school, okay? And please tell Gaius I missed him a lot. He should come visit again!' Merlin smiled at her and nodded. He couldn't help but think that Miss Morgan was a very forward person. It all went kind of quick, but somehow, Merlin felt like he knew it all along and understood what it meant. He was destined for Magick. He was destined to be here.

* * *

Gaius was actually home that day and was waiting for Merlin to return. He stood in front of the door with a big smile on his face. He wanted to know if he had seen Morgan. He was almost certain. She was probably the most forward or bold female he knew. Morgan probably saw him coming too. So when he saw Merlin strolling towards him, with an equal smile plastered on his lips, he was confident he had done the right thing.

'Hi Gaius. Miss Morgan asked to say hi. She said she had missed you a lot and you should go visit her.'

'Yes, I will certainly do that. Did you and Morgan have a good talk?'

'Yes we had. And why do I get the feeling you were part of the plan, Gaius?' Gaius smiled again.

'Oh, that's probably the magick, Merlin. You really do have a suiting name, don't you? Maybe it means something. Maybe you are THE Merlin.' Merlin grinned at the thought. But hey, that was probably just wishful thinking on his part.

'I'm not that old, am I Gaius. Although you may pass for him.' Merlin joked. With a last 'you never know', Gaius went back inside and went to prepare dinner. Merlin dropped his backpack in his room and changed out of his uniform and into some lore comfortable jeans and shirt combo.

* * *

this it it for now.. I know this was very rushed, but I didn't really know how to put the 'revelation' in the scene. I thought Merlin should have a feeling already, because after all, he IS the great Merlin. hehe.  
Also, Morgana is a really forward type of person. She's the type that speaks when something comes to mind, without thinking it over first.  
So I came up with this thingy.

I hope it was a bit okay.  
Please tell me what you thought!!!

Love y'all even more when you review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I take no credit in characters. I only invented the storyline. Probably inspired by a lot of fanfics, simply because I read a lot of them ^^

**EXTRA**: LOL.. This has been on my computer for a longer time.. I just forgot I didn't update this chapter... I'M VERY VERY SORRY!

**~~~....~~~Chapter Four: (Tuesday) ~~~....~~~**

Merlin awoke with a start. He was sweating and slightly panting. He had dreamed of that picture he painted. He had seen the whole castle and the city. He had seen himself walking into the castle. Gaius had been there and had been a physician, too. They had shared a room there. He now wondered who else lived in the castle. Maybe Arthur from his class lived there as well, or rather, had been living there. After all, he had been the one who painted the other version of the castle. Merlin thought he was having a dream about his past live. His coming here had probably triggered his memories from his past life. Or maybe it was just a coincidence because of the freaky paintings. But when was it ever coincidence with Merlin?

Merlin sat up in his bed. It was still dark outside, but he decided to get up and dress himself already. Besides, Gaius would also be up soon enough. Merlin thought he could go to school early and fetch his books at the library. He dressed quickly, taking a fresh shirt out of his closet. He made a mental note to do the laundry later today and iron, because he was already running out of clothes. Merlin went downstairs and made Gaius and himself breakfast. When everything was ready, Gaius also came downstairs, pleasantly surprised by the already made breakfast. He briefly wondered why Merlin was up this early. Normally he had to kick him out of his bed, ten minutes before school started. He wearily looked at Merlin, but didn't mention it. They ate quietly, before Gaius asked Merlin if he wanted to make dinner tonight, because he was going to be home late today. Merlin told him it was fine, because he didn't really have anything to do after school, beside some minor tasks.

After the peaceful breakfast, Merlin went to school and went to get his books at the school library. The library was situated in a side-building. The rooms were enormous and it all looked very wealthy and beautiful, really. He walked over at the desk and asked for the books. The friendly lady told him where to find them and Merlin went to search for them.  
He walked between the long shelves and found it entrancing. He loved to read and he felt he could really get lost between all those books. Sometimes, Merlin was overly sensitive and those times, he could feel a lot of people's emotions. It was something that came with being sensitive to people's behaviour and possible destiny. It was something that came with being a sorcerer, he learned.

He stopped in his tracks and dedicated the next five minutes to searching for his history books. He didn't find history that interesting. He liked to learn about the past, but he hated the numerous wars that made it to what it was today. Not to mention that 'today' maybe wasn't all that great. He hated the society. He always had to feel like the 'left out', the outcast. He felt like no one understood him well enough. He didn't like the way people looked at him, when he made a smart comment. Sometimes he sounded too old or too intelligent for his own good. Although those moments were scarce. Most of the time, people looked at him with minor disgust, either because he was of a lower rank, or because he was so clumsy and because he often spoke without thinking it all over. Or because he was dumbfounded and couldn't mutter one single word.

Sometimes he was so fed up with his own behaviour. He just didn't get himself, sometimes. Who and what exactly was he? He was Merlin. He was a boy in his fifth year, who travelled with his 'mentor'. He wasn't too rich, but he couldn't complain. He recently found out he was a sorcerer. And he suspected he had visions of his past lives. But which of these things really made him who he was? What or who decided one's identity? Merlin guessed all those tiny, little things were part of a greater plan that configured the arrangement that was Merlin.

Once Merlin had picked up all his books, he began to walk towards the desk again, when suddenly he heard smug voices laughing quietly. He couldn't resist the urge to stop and listen what those voices behind the shelf were talking about. Merlin immediately regretted his decision, when he heard his name. A part of himself was curious, but another part told him nothing good could come of it. He had been in that kind of position numerous times, so he should have known better, he told himself.

_'I bet he spends all his time reading books or drawing stupid things. That's really the type he is.'_ Other times, such a statement could have been even a compliment, but the tone the gossip used, was unmistakably coated with arrogance and superiority.

_'Yeah, he's a real nerd, I bet. And he's so poor. He not even worthy to actually go to this school.'_

_'You are so right. He's going to be a pain in the ass. We have to make sure he is disciplined thoroughly._' Someone laughed at the words. The same voice spoke up again.

_'So what do you think, Arthur?'_

Merlin swallowed almost unconsiously. And at the same time he questioned himself. Why did he swallow at that? Normally he didn't care too much what others thought of him, he was used to much worse. Especially not when the others were arrogant pricks that are better of locked up in their fancy homes. He couldn't care less what Arthur thought about him. It was creepy they painted the same picture, but that didn't mean they bonded or something. He didn't know the guy and preferred to keep it that way. Merlin found Arthur one of the most arrogant beings he had ever met. It just radiated off him. But Merlin couldn't help but react to his instincts. And his instincts told him that he cared what Arthur thought about him.

_'I don't know what to think. I've never actually talked to the new guy. But he seems kinda weird, yes. And his name... It just really want to pester him about it. I mean, who the hell calls his son Merlin. That's just asking for troubles. But whatever. I don't care whatever stupid name he has. I actually don't care for the guy at all.'_

_'Oh come on, Arthur! How long has it been that there was a transfer student accepted here? It's been so long since we could pick on someone like we used to. Let's relive old times! I'm getting nostalgic here!_'

The voice laughed at its own words. But soon everyone laughed. Merlin could hear some approval voiced by the others, including Arthur. Merlin was positively ticked off by that, though he didn't quite understand why... Why was he so upset by Arthur's words? Why did he care at all what that prick said?

* * *

more, and hopefully better, to come. After re-reading it, I'm not at all satisfied with the chapter. But I put it on here.  
My plot-writing-skills are degrading. Oneshots and drabbles I can do pretty much, multichaps always turn out worse that I intended... :(

Anyways: review? Make my life shining again? No, just comment if you like. If you have suggestions, please feel free to elaborate.

chuu, Eadwine


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I take no credit in characters. I only invented the storyline. Probably inspired by a lot of fanfics, simply because I read a lot of them ^^

**~~...~~Chapter Five: (Tuesday)~~...~~**

Merlin was troubled throughout the day, because of the conversation he had eavesdropped. But he still had classes to cope with. He tried to shrug off the uneasy feeling, and focused on the current lecture, which was English. They switched from yesterday's poetry, to Arthurian myths. Merlin could hear giggles and snares from some students, but he didn't mind very much. The conversations about him still twirled around in his head. He was getting depressed. He really, really wanted to be accepted in this school. He knew he was going to be picked on, because of him being the transfer student and all, and of course because of his name, as was going on this exact moment. But still, he did not want to be the slave of their arrogant vulgarity for his whole year, or worse, his whole school time here. And somewhere deep inside of him, a little voice told him he didn't want to be picked on by Arthur. He wanted Arthur to like him, though he was a enormous prat.  
So, Merlin pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind, and tried to follow what Miss Morgan was lecturing, half-heartedly.

_'So, we all know some of the stories about King Arthur. But there are many of them, and a lot of them say things that are contradictory to other stories. There is no historical, geographical or archaeological proof of any of them. We don't even know for sure if King Arthur really existed. We don't know if there was a place called Camelot. It's a typical medieval string of myths. So, whom of you knows a bit of these myths, and wants to share them with us?'_

Some girl in the back, with straight blond hair, raised her hand and started her story with a loud sigh.

_'Oh Miss, there's the story that princess Guinevere had this affair with Knight Lancelot, thus betraying her husband Arthur. And Lancelot was Arthur's best friend! She loved Arthur, but she loved Lancelot more, and there was just this much passion between the two of them. But they got betrayed themselves, because someone told King Arthur, and he burned his two best friends at the stake. It's such a sad story Miss.' _

The girl sighed again. Merlin could just féél that she had tears in her eyes. He rolled his, because that was the most typical story, and he didn't think it were true enough. King Arthur wasn't the kind of person, who would burn his most beloved, just for loving each other. However sad and betrayed he must have felt. At least, judging by his character in the stories. That's the only thing that seemed constant enough. King Arthur was always this loving man, who did anything for his people. He started gathering the knights at the square (round; whatever you wanna call it) table, because he wanted them to be equals, equal with himself too. No, if the characterisation in those stories was anywhere near truthful, King Arthur wouldn't have been able to do something as burning his most beloved friends. That was something his father would have done.

_'Merlin, you look deep in thought. Please let us know what you're thinking.'_

Merlin looked up at his curious teacher, while hearing the giggles that came out of the irony of his name, and hesitated as to what he would say. Saying something as 'those stories are all wrong', would sound very stupid, seeing as they're all myths, after all.

_'I don't know, really. I don't feel like the stories are too good. If King Arthur was really what they say of him, he wouldn't have burned his loved ones at the stake. Would he? So either he was an enormous arrogant, self-centered bastard, or he was a loving person, who didn't betray his friends like that, no matter what they did to him.'_

Merlin didn't really know where that was coming from. After he had said it, it really sounded like wishful thinking. Miss Morgan only nodded.

_'But isn't it possible that King Arthur loved them very much, and because of this profound love for them, their betrayal hurt all the more?'_

_'Perhaps, but burning them at the stake seems just too over-done, I suppose. Even if we are talking about Medieval times.' _Merlin added.

Miss Morgan just nodded again and began to ask about more stories and facts around the class. Before the end of the class, she ordered the students to be creative and choose your favourite myth, or part of the myth, and creatively make it into a mini-play. She teamed them up by letting half of them pick a nametag out of a jar. Merlin was with the ones who had to gracefully accept with whomever picked him. He could just feel some girls fanning over the hot guys whom they all wanted to be with. Of course Arthur was one of them.

Merlin heard them all hold their breaths as Arthur walked to the front and put his hand in the copper jar. He rummaged into it and after a few seconds, his hand stopped and he pulled it back, while holding a tiny piece of folded paper. He opened it and Merlin saw his face fall. He looked dumbfounded and slightly humiliated. He went over to his friends and hesitantly showed them the piece of paper. They all broke out in laughter. Merlin could just sense what was going on. His name just hád to be on there, it couldn't be someone else. The 'Arthurian pair' was going to perform an Arthurian play. Oh just great. Merlin looked over at Arthur and their eyes met. Arthur sighed visibly and strolled over to Merlin.

_'Yeah, hi. We're going to be a team for this. You'll probably know, but I'm Arthur.'_

He put out his hand, for Merlin to grab and shake it. He slowly raised his hand and shook Arthur's hand. Merlin wasn't really happy about all this. After all, who would want to work with such an arrogant bastard?

_'So, you're Merlin, the new boy ey? Funny name you got there. Do you know why you were named after a non-existing old fart?' _

Arthur's voice sounded a bit irritated, but he was talking, and that was probably a huge privilege, so Merlin tried to casually answer back.

_'No I don't know. Who're you named after? It couldn't have been our King Arthur, because than we'd had to go with my theory of King Arrogant Son of Bitch Arthur.'_

_'For your information, in this school and compared with you, I am King Arthur. So you might want to watch out what you say to me, country boy._' Arthur snarled.

_'What? Feeling intimidated by a country boy now, are we?' _Merlin snapped back.

_'Huh, not the least _.'Arthur gruffly answered.

_'You're just another one of those self-centered pricks.' _

_'Now, now boys, at least try to get along.'_ Miss Morgan intervened.

They were already getting stares and giggles from everywhere. Arthur and Merlin. What a pair to team up for an Arthurian play.

_'Whatever. Meet me after school, at the gate._' Arthur said, already turning away, but Miss Morgan stopped him.

_'No, that won't be possible, because Merlin has an extra assignment for me to do, today. Tomorrow he's free though.'_ Morgan said with a smile.

_'We'll talk about it tomorrow after school then.' _

Merlin huffed a reply, and Arthur went back to his grinning friends, hit them all on their head once, and hurried outside, to get to the next lesson.

_'So, see you after school then, okay Merlin?'_ Merlin smiled at her and nodded.

Next up was Geography. Another one of his least favourite subjects. The only time geography was interesting, was when you travelled. But Merlin didn't really care about drawing maps of his town, or studying all the capitals of Europe naming all United States of America. He didn't trouble himself over what sort of rock could be found in this or that particular era. Fossils were just dead animals. The only thing that could motivate him, was probably astronomy, which unfortunately tended to be a not-so-common geography subject. No, now was the time to study the formation of present continents.

_'Why do you have to study how the earth looked billions of years ago... We live in it now. Enjoy this day, this hour, this second even. For they tend to become past in a not so far away future.' _Merlin thought. '_Carpe diem._'

Merlin preferred languages and literature, instead of science and mathematical truths. So he just listened unenthusiastically and was beginning to drift away into a daydream, when he heard someone call his name.

'Mer_lin_! _Why are you so useless all the time. Instead of sleeping here, you should be polishing my armour, scrubbing the floor and doing my laundry.'_

Merlin tried to open his eyes, but soon closed them, when he was blinded by the bright sunlight.

_'I am sorry, Sire._' Merlin giggled. He had heard the mock anger in that familiar voice.

_'You better be. But seriously, you have to get me ready for tonight's feast in an hour, so don't be late for once. Please Merlin.'_ Merlin nodded.

_'I will be there, Arthur. Don't worry.'_

_'And stop sleeping, Merlin! Merlin! Hey I'm talking to you!'_

Merlin woke from his daydream rather abruptly. Apparently, his class had ended and Arthur was standing in front of him again. Real life Arthur this time. He had liked the smiling Arthur in his dream much better. Why had he dreamed of him again? Why had Arthur been the object of his musings all day long already? And it wasn't even noon! Anyway, this Arthur was nothing like his dream. He was looking quite pissed off, but there wasn't even a hint of a joke, like there had been in Arthur's mock anger in his dream.

_'What do you want now?_' Merlin snapped.

_'Don't get you hopes up. Miss Lake is absent, and Miss Morgan asked if you could do the extra assignment already.'_

Arthur nodded at the door, where a teacher was talking to Miss Morgan. Merlin nodded shortly and began packing his stuff. As soon as he was done, he walked over to Miss Morgan, who instantly smiled when she saw him.

_'I hope you don't mind me borrowing you already? I saw you had free time now, and so did I, so...' _She gesticulated to nothing in particular whilst walking him to her classroom.

_'Of course not, Miss.'_ Merlin replied. Miss Morgan opened the door and they went inside.

* * *

I had to do this twice. O-o. just when I wanted to save it, my computer did something weird, and I could start editing it from the beginning..  
Luckily I had the story itself saved O-o...

Please review? Suggestions welcomed.

love,  
Eadwine.


End file.
